Ron & Hermione First Kiss
by HeRonFan
Summary: Another take on that long awaited first kiss, but moved into the Chamber and privacy-how it should be


4

Ron and Hermione Movie Kiss Scene Take 1

Since we all know the kiss will be in the Chamber of Secrets, and assuming Yates will request a little bit of change to the set as most directors do—I think they will add an altar—basically I need them standing to make the kiss work right.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything in the following story.

Ron went over the the remains of the giant Basilisk, took a breath and reached down and renched a fang from the skeleton of the great snake. He winced at the action.

"Eww!" grimmaced Hermione as she watched him, glad he had done it. "That was disgusting, Ron."

"Would you have preferred to do it?"

"No. It's just disgusting, that's all. Sorry, didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I'm actually glad I didn't have to do it."

He walked towards her, fang in right hand as he searched his jacket with his left. Looking beyond her, he motioned her to follow him. "Come on." He walked over to a high table that could have easily substituted for an altar. Removing the Hufflepuff cup from his jacket, he placed it on the raised surface and then turned to Hermione and held out the fang to her.

"What?"

"You should do it. I got the last one," he said simply and nodded encouragement to her.

She stared at him briefly before stepping forward. Gingerly she took the fang and stabbed the inside of the cup with it. Ron held his wand defensively in case something happened but she did not notice. The cup spewed blood and then a burn mark appeared inside where Hermione had struck.

She looked at the mangled vessel in amazement, and then at Ron. So many emotions passed through her at once she was unable to pacify them all in that moment. Relief, anger at the situation, wonder for Ron for getting them into the Chamber. The last few moments seemed so surreal after so many months of looking for Horcruxes. To have so much come together in one night; it was unbelievable.

Ron was smiling at her; a smile spreading on his face, into his eyes. She had not seen that light in his face in so long. His eyes beamed at her with pride and wonder. Her lips and eyes were a reflection of his. In that moment they were the only two in the world; for just that brief moment, it was only them. Involuntarily her gaze lowered slightly. Damn, he has beautiful teeth, she thought as she focused on his mouth for a brief second.

"You did it!" he shouted. "You did it!" He stepped forward and grabbed her into a hug and swung her around, his laughter was contagious and she clung to him and for a moment it felt like there might be a tomorrow after all. So long they went day to day, not knowing what lay in store for them when they went to sleep each night, what they would wake to in the morning, how they would manage during the day. It had been a long, cold, dark winter, and at this moment, it felt like the spring sunshine was warming them, renewing their energy and faith in one another, renewing the dream. The chill that had been between them since Christmas completely thawed. Acceptance, forgiveness was in the embrace, the laughter, the light in their eyes for each other. There was no one else to share this moment with and neither wanted anyone but the other.

Hermione was in his arms. It was such a brief embrace, merely seconds of spinning around with her, but his mind memorized every bit of her in his arms, what it felt like to have her arms around him at his neck, her laughter next to his ear, her hair in his face. She smelled like the lake they had jumped into earlier that evening from the dragon's back. It caused him to smile even more, at that moment everything smelt like a flower garden. Reluctantly, he set her down, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. "You did it. And you know what the icing on the cake is?" She smiled at him, shaking her head and did not leave his embrace. "That you, a Muggleborn, destroyed part of his evil soul –in a place made specifically for hate. That you, a person who seeks out to ensure justice would be able to take out injustice so, so...I don't know what I'm saying. I'm just so happy right now, I can't believe it."

Hermione watched him as he spoke of her and her values and how much he was saying that he respected her. Really, in that moment, that was it. He understood her completely, where she was coming from in such a prejudiced magical world, the fight she had undertaken for others. She looked at him in awe, stepped back half a foot, and then lept at him and threw her arms around Ron and kissed him full on the mouth. She felt her feet leave the ground as he lifted her and held her so tightly.

_Oh, my God, I'm kissing him! Oh, my God, he's actually kissing me back! Yes! This is actually happening! He's holding me so tight, so fantastic. Oh, God, am I doing it right? It feels great on my side, I hope it feels good for him...oh STOP THINKING AND ENJOY IT YOU IDIOT! I started it, but he's not running away, he feels like he's sinking deeper into it. Longer, more, breathe, remember to breathe while...Oh, who cares about air right now! Oh, this is so lovely, so perfect, so...What? His tongue? Was that? Yesss! He thinks of me that way now, with passion! Meet him half way, he just reacted and pulled back. Why? Do I dare open my eyes? I guess I'll have to or he'll be staring at a girl with her eyes shut dreamily. What if it's a bad sign? OK, a peek...Oh, that was such a peek! He wants me, but he's making sure it's alright to go further. I've never seen his eyes look at me like that, his flushed face, his lips opening again as they come towards mine were just full of desire, yes desire for me! Magnets, nothing is going to pull us apart, not for a few minutes anyway if I can help it. I want those lips more than I can say, so I'll show him. No holds barred on the look I give him. Go for it. Give me those lips, that mouth, that tongue, all of it. I'll give it back. You've met your match Ron Weasley, and I'm going to make sure you know it. Oh, this is fantastic. We finally break apart and stare at each other a moment before smiles break across our faces. We are both out of breath and flushed._

"Ronald Weasley, I think you like me!" she whispered breathlessly.

"Very well spotted. But, I think you're a little off the mark, Hermione. I think it's a hell of a lot more than like. I think I'm in love with you."

"Well, I guess that's the difference between us." His face froze a moment before she went on. " I _know_ I'm in love with you," she said softly, her eyes shining at him.

A smile spread across his features. They reached for each other and kissed again, losing themselves in each other and the moment that would end all too soon as the voice of Lord Voldemort rang out all around them, demanding the handing over of Harry Potter.


End file.
